


The newcomer

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Lee Chan thinks about the safety of the Mountain, but Marcus has other plans





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: safeguard

„Please, Marcus, think about it. As long as the Mountain is open for just everyone we are helpless against every danger from the outside.“

Marcus Alexander, the young leader of the resort, called Thunder Mountain, looked at the small Vietnamese who was sitting on a chair opposite him, inwardly sighing. He knew, Lee only wanted to do what he thought was the best for the Mountain. Since he had taken over the security section the number of major safety violations had been reduced to the half. But sometimes, like now, collided his need for maximum security with Marcus' plans for the Mountain.

If it had been up to Lee they would safeguard the Moutain against the rest of the world for a long while. The former military complex was huge and splendidly constructed; the supply of everyone living in the resort with energy, fresh water and food wouldn't be a problem for months. They would be safe from every danger in the world outside. Until they finally would have managed it to build up a well-trained army to defend the Mountain against everything and everyone.

But this was not what Marcus had in mind. The more time elapsed the more difficult it would be to bring people together to build up the new world. Every small place where people found some safety from the chaotic world outside had started already to move on; more or less successful. Not strong enough to stay a fight to the finish with someone like Simms or the Skinheads. Ruthless and brutal groups; only interest in their own needs and wishes they ripped the towns and farms off and at the end they abandoned the people living there to their fate.

Markus planned a big gathering of the leader of every town, every resort within a radius of 200 miles; they needed to talk, find a way finally to work together. With combined resources, knowledge and effort they finally would be able to build up a new, a better world.

Lee, though, sensed danger and treason everywhere, he trusted no one, no even Marcus' closest confidants. So it was no wonder, that he didn't trust this mysterious guy Kurdy had brought here yesterday. A strange guy, Marcus was willing to admit this.

„God did send me here,“ he had told him.  
„He says, it's important that I stay and will be Kurdy's partner from now on.“

In times like these, a lot of people were going mad but something in his words had made Marcus shiver inwardly. Maybe it was not rational but he knew he had no choice.

„Lee,“ he said.  
„You know, I trust your instincts. But this time, I have to ask you that you trust me. Jeremiah and Kurdy are a well-rehearsed team, and I won't change this. But I will let him stay, as long as he wants. Assign him to a quarter.“

Lee pulled the face but he did protest for longer.  
„I will have an eye on him,“ he said.

Marcus smiled slightly.  
„Haven't expected anything different.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for FFFC - Community at LJ - challenge 16.25 = safeguard
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
